


No More Hiding

by Sabene4511



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Jack Dalton Returns (MacGyver TV 2016), Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly written before season 4, Nothing to do with 5x05, Porn, There's a little plot at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: I wrote most of this during the end of season 3, but I was working on my series so this hit the back burner. I recently rediscovered it and decided to finish it while I plan out the end of the series. Since this was set in the season 3 world, there's no Russ or Codex or Mac/Desi. Before anyone gets the wrong idea, Matty is only in the set up at the beginning. It's not a 3-way.I'm a couple days late for Valentine's Day, but life got in the way. I'm sure you'll forgive me.Yes, I wrote almost 4000 words of mostly porn. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	No More Hiding

\------------------------------------------------------

Just over three years ago, Jack walked out of the War Room to go hunting for Kovacs. Mac has spoken to him five times since then. Each occasion lasted far too short a time and were never just the two of them. Someone else was always there -Riley and/or Bozer most often, but Matty, Desi and Leanna sometimes too.

Six months after Jack left, Mac had been injured on a mission gone south, bad -he’d been unconscious for a couple of days and had several broken bones. But the worst part of the ordeal had been waking up in medical the first time. The hand holding his had been far too soft and small -Riley’s. He’d opened his eyes, taken one look at her, and cried. She thought he was in pain from his injuries. She was only partially right. 

Mostly, he missed Jack, and never more than in that moment. Jack had always been beside him when he woke in any kind of hospital -either sitting in a chair or in a hospital bed of his own. The glaring absence had triggered a loneliness that stabbed his heart and threatened to drown him at the same time.

During the following few months in rehab, he’d made himself a promise. If Jack ever made it back...no. When.  _ When _ Jack made it back, he would tell him how he felt. No more hiding. No more excuses. He didn’t want to die having never told him. If Jack didn’t feel the same, their friendship was surely strong enough to get them through it. Right?

Four days ago, Phoenix had gotten the call: Kovacs is dead. They’re still waiting for DNA confirmation, but they have the body and they’re sure enough that it’s him that they’re bringing the task force out of the field for debriefing in Washington DC.

Jack is coming home.

The final take-down of Kovacs had left casualties. Two of the task force members are going home in coffins covered by the flags of their countries. The rest of the task force had been ordered to a hospital in London to be checked out. Aside from their various physical wounds that had been treated in the field for the past three years, they hadn’t exactly been dining in 5-star restaurants. Most of them were a little under nourished, a little dehydrated and more than a little sleep deprived.

Mac was on a mission when the call came in and he didn’t find out until three days later when he and the team had arrived at Phoenix -dirty, hungry and exhausted. They walked into the War Room and Matty had said to him, “Don’t get comfortable, blondie. You’re wheels up as soon as you take a shower and grab some food to go.” His only response had been a disbelieving stare as his mouth dropped open.

“Trust me, Mac. You’re happy about this.” Then she’d turned to the rest of the team. “Sorry you guys, but the State Department’s rules are  _ very _ strict. I had to pull several strings just to get permission for Mac to go.”

\----------

The whole flight to DC and the entire 45 minute drive from the airport to the hotel where Jack is staying, Mac had thought and planned: What he wants to say. How he wants to say it. He’d memorized it, rehearsed it, reworked it and now he’s ready.

He knocks on the door and holds his breath. Jack doesn’t know he’s coming.

He hears the click of the lock and the door opens slowly. Jack peers cautiously around the door. The instant he sees Mac is plain as day -his face lights up in that goofy, cheshire cat grin of his. “Mac!” Jack turns quickly and puts the gun in his hand on the TV stand behind him before turning back, still grinning ear to ear.

Everything Mac rehearsed in his head on the way here is lost to the ether. Just  _ poofed _ right into nothing with the realization that Jack is here, safe, right in front of him. Without a word, Mac does the only thing that comes to him. He walks up to Jack as the older man steps aside to let him in, drops his duffle bag, grabs Jack’s face with both hands and kisses him, tender but firm. Some corner of his mind registers the door swinging shut with a snap. Seconds pass and Jack seems stunned. Then Jack’s hands are on his hips, pushing him away gently.

Eyes still closed, Mac drops his head in defeat as Jack breaks the kiss, anguish filling him.  _ Their friendship can handle this, their friendship can handle this, their friendship can handle this _ .

Mac’s hands slide from Jack’s face down to his chest and then drop from him completely to his own sides. He hears Jacks slowly let out a breath and feels his hands leave his waist.

“Oh no.” Mac barely breathes the words out, but he knows it was too loud....they seem to echo in the empty room.

“Okay.” Jack says, putting his hands on either side of Mac’s face and lifting it to look at him. “I’ve been  _ really _ tired lately, especially the last couple months as we closed in on Kovacs. But I had  _ thought _ I was wide awake, sitting on the bed watching TV. So, if you could possibly say somethin’ that my brain would never come up with, that’d be great.”

Mac is now thoroughly confused, and it must show on his face because Jack continues.

“You know, some sciency gibberish that’ll prove I ain’t dreamin’.

Mac still looks at him like he’s lost his mind, but says “You mean like ‘ _ horizontal range is calculated by taking the initial velocity of an object squared and multiplying it by the sine of the launch angle times two and dividing all of that by twice the acceleration due to gravity’ _ ?”

“Huh? What the...you know what? Yeah, that’s perfect.” Jack’s lips are suddenly on his again and his back is hitting the wall, pinned there by Jack’s powerful body. Now it’s Mac’s turn to be stunned. The kiss is strong and sure, Jack’s tongue not-so-gently demanding entrance to his mouth, which he grants.

_ Is this really happening? _ He thinks vaguely as his hands find Jack’s waist and slide up his back, fingers gripping the hard muscle hidden by the cotton shirt. Jack hums into the kiss, a hand snakes into Mac’s hair and the other slides down his chest and around his waist, pulling him even closer. Mac’s mind reels as he notices the hardness pressing into his hip.

Jack breaks the kiss and his mouth roughly trails down Mac’s neck before beginning to suck a bruise just above his collarbone. An absolutely indecent moan issues from him as Jack’s thigh slides between Mac’s legs and his hips buck involuntarily at the delicious friction it creates.

Even through the fabric of their clothes, Mac can feel Jack’s cock twitch at the sound, and Mac is undone. His hands find the hem of Jack’s shirt and yank it up and off. Jack releases him long enough to allow it and return the favor, before reclaiming Mac’s mouth and pinning him back against the wall.

The skin on skin contact scrambles Mac’s brain even further as he tries to remember how to kick off his boots, stepping on the toes of his socks to tug them off, too. Jack’s hands are  _ everywhere _ . Touching and exploring. Then squeezing Mac’s ass to grind their hips together. It’s rough, it’s dirty...and Mac loves it.

He isn’t sure exactly when Jack undid his belt and zipper but Mac breaks the kiss with a gasp and his head thuds back against the wall when a calloused hand wraps around his now freed erection and begins to stroke him quickly.

“Oh shit, Jack.” He sighs between ragged breaths, hands clinging to Jack so his knees don’t buckle.

Something in Jack’s mind seems to click back online and Mac hears his voice, deeper than he’s ever heard it, rumble in his ear. “You okay with this, hoss?”

Mac can’t help the breathless laugh that burbles out of him. Of course Jack would pause to verify consent even though Mac’s the one who started this whole thing. Jack’s hand slows as he waits for an answer.

“Hell yes, Jack. Please, more.” He emphasizes the point by sliding his hands under the waistband of Jack’s lounge pants, whimpering softly as he realizes he’s commando underneath. He can feel Jack smile against his neck as Jack pushes Mac’s pants off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. Jack’s quickly follow and Mac pushes them back towards the bed, stealing a deep kiss as they move.

Without warning, Mac is briefly airborne. He lands sprawled sideways across the bed with Jack smirking down at him before quickly covering Mac’s body with his own and devouring his mouth again.

Mac is lost in sensations: Jack’s tongue as it explores his mouth, the scratch of Jack’s stubbled beard on his face, his rough hands as they explore every inch of him, and his body...heaven help him, Jack’s body -pressed against him head to toe. Big, solid, heavy above him, completely in control of him...and he’s moving.

Not only are Jack’s hips crushing against him, but his whole body. Nipples rubbing and flicking passed each other. Their cocks, trapped between their writhing bodies, sliding together, their combined pre-cum more than enough lubrication. Pleasure pools at the base of Mac’s spine and he wraps both arms around Jack, pulling him impossibly closer.

Jack tears their mouths apart with a deep groan, tucking his face into Mac’s shoulder and moving faster. “Oh God, Mac. I could cum just like this.”

The words take longer to process in Mac’s sex befuddled mind. Between desperate pants, he manages to say, “Good...keep going, Jack...I’m close...so close, Jack...please.”

Jack sighs Mac’s name and it goes straight to Mac’s cock as Jack’s rocking accelerates even more. Mac slides his hands lower, grabs both of Jack’s ass cheeks and squeezes, pulling Jack’s hips even harder against him. Both men are reduced to random babbling and groaning. Both frantic for release.

A few more powerful thrusts from Jack, and Mac is cuming with a scream that can surely be heard in the neighboring rooms. Seconds later, Mac feels Jack’s hips stutter and cum explodes between them again as Jack goes quiet, lips framing a long, silent ‘ohhhhh’.

As their orgasms wane and the trembling slows, Jack flops onto his back next to Mac, both struggling to breathe. 

“Holy fuck, Jack...that’s not exactly...what I imagined...for our first...time together...but,  _ damn _ ...that was good.” They both laugh softly.

“Hell, man...give me...a few minutes...to catch my breath...and we can do this right.”

Mac laughs again. “Shit...if  _ that _ was doing it  _ wrong _ ...how amazing...is  _ right _ gonna feel?”

“Oh, you just wait, darlin’. You’ll see.”

Mac hums happily and smiles. Then he heaves himself up and walks toward the bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re goin’, man?”

Mac flashes the quirky half smile he knows Jack loves over his shoulder without answering or stopping. He grabs a hand towel, wets it in the sink and cleans himself off. Then he carries it out into the main room where he tosses it to Jack. Mac stops at his duffle bag and starts digging through the contents until he finds what he’s looking for.

He wasn’t entirely sure how Jack was going to respond when he confessed his feelings for him, but he didn’t want to be caught unprepared, just in case. Finding the lube tucked in a corner, he returns to the bed and drops it on the nightstand.

He straddles Jack, catching his lips in a lingering, suggestive kiss. As he pulls back he sucks Jack’s lower lip into his own mouth before releasing it with a pop. As he begins to slide off Jack’s other side to lay on the bed, Jack’s hands grab his hips to stop him. He can feel Jack’s cock already beginning to reawaken beneath him and a slow smile spreads across his face. Mac lifts his eyebrows in teasing question.

Jack licks his bottom lip, tasting Mac with a wolfish grin. “I wasn’t actually done kissing you.”

“Oh, you weren’t?” Mac says with a knowing smile.

“Not even close. C’mere.”

The kiss is still passionate and deep, but this time it’s slow, deliberate. A calloused hand glides up his back to gently tangle in his hair. The other hand leisurely explores every inch of Mac’s body it can reach.

Mac hums into Jack’s mouth as Jack wraps his fingers around his cock and lazily coaxes him back to attention before moving on.

Mac slides lower, trailing sloppy kisses down Jack’s neck before teasing a nipple into a hard bud. Continuing further down, he licks over the plains of hard muscle on Jack’s abs. Noticing idly that the small layer of beer belly Jack had been working on before he left is gone without a trace.

Jack’s hand hasn’t left his hair, gently massaging his scalp without pushing in any direction, though there’s no doubt where he wants Mac to go next...and who is Mac to deny him? Without hesitating or teasing, Mac dips down and slides his lips around Jack’s quickly hardening cock, moaning as he tastes the remnants of their first, frantic session. His partners breathy moan above him urges him on as he envelopes Jack further, before lazily bobbing back up, long fingers twisting gently around the base.

Jack’s hips instinctively move in time with Mac’s mouth. Looking up, he locks eyes with Jack. Pupils blown wide and mouth slack, he gazes down at Mac with a look of pure wonder. Mac lifts his mouth off, swirling his tongue around the tip as he does and then moves back up. He places a brief kiss on Jack’s lips and smiles down at him.

“You still think this is a dream, don’t you?”

“Kinda hard not to, man. I’ve dreamt of this so many times, but I never thought you’d actually want to be with me like this.”

Mac lifts his eyebrows incredulously. “Why wouldn’t I want you?” He drops another quick kiss to the older man’s mouth. “You’re kind.” Another kiss. “You’re gentle when you can be.” <Kiss> “Strong when you need to be.” <Kiss> “You’re  _ a lot _ smarter than you pretend.” <Kiss> “You’re funny -even if I pretend to be annoyed with you.” <Kiss> “You’re selfless.” <Kiss> “You’re fierce.” <Kiss> “You make me feel like I’m home whenever you walk into a room.” <Kiss> “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” <Kiss> “And I’ve been in love with you for so long I can’t even remember when it started.” <Kiss> “Of course I want you.”

He gently wipes the tears from the corner of Jack’s eyes before sitting up and dragging his hands down Jack’s chest and stomach. “And you are so fucking hot, you have no idea what you do to me.” He rolls his hips down, grinding their cocks together and sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.

With a groan that sounds more animal, Jack grabs him, pulling him close as he rolls them over and kisses him soundly. He releases his mouth and gently scrapes his unshaved jaw down his neck, drawing a contented sigh from deep inside. “Oh, I got a pretty good idea.”

The scratch back up sends a shiver through his whole body that makes Jack smile proudly. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m sure as hell gonna enjoy it.”

It’s Jack's turn to explore Mac’s body with his mouth. He moves at an even more leisurely pace, sucking bruises into the pale flesh at random intervals. Mac hums as his tongue dips into his navel, before travelling further down. He teasingly uses just the tip of his tongue to trail up his shaft before plunging all the way down around him.

He gasps as the tip of his cock hits the back of Jack’s throat, releasing the breath in a long, perverse moan. Jack quickly bobs his head several times, deep throating him each time.

“Holy shit, you’re good at that, Jack.” He groans again as Jack’s rumbling chuckle vibrates the throat muscles surrounding him. When Jack swallows around him, his back arches off the bed.

“Ohhhh, my god, Jack stop. Oh fuck, if you don’t stop I’m not gonna last long enough for you to fuck me.”

Jack pulls off of him with a lewd slurp that makes Mac’s cock twitch dangerously close to being too much. Then he slowly crawls up Mac’s body like a cat stalking its prey then seals his mouth to Mac’s in what is probably the most filthy kiss Mac has ever been a part of.

Jack breaks off the kiss to rumble in his ear. “Is that what you want darlin’?” He sucks his earlobe briefly into his mouth as his hips grind in circles. “You want me balls deep inside you, huh baby?”

Mac’s answer comes out as little more than a breathy whine. “Yes, please.”

“Mmmmm, I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow, make you beg for me to finish you.”

Mac really does just whine in response this time, his mind going offline in a haze of lust and anticipation. He vaguely hears the cap snapping off the lube and then Jack’s hand is reaching down, fingers teasing at his entrance before the first one slides in smoothly. He bites his bottom lip as he feels the delicious burning stretch.

Jack kisses his way down Mac’s neck, stopping to suck yet another bruise into his collarbone as a second finger joins the first. Mac grips the solid shoulder muscles of the man he loves, his hips matching the slow pace of Jack’s fingers as he begins scissoring him open further.

“Yeah, that’s it darlin’, let me hear you.”

Had he been making noise? He hadn’t even noticed, but now he hears it. A steady stream of “Oh yeah, Jack.” that could only be coming from him. That is, until Jack finds his prostate.

His voice goes up half an octave and he practically screams. Oh yes! Jack, right there! Oh fuck yeah!”

Jack adds a third finger while Mac is riding high to bring him back down a little and stretch him further, then slowly glides them in and out, occasionally pressing into that magic spot again. He can feel Jack’s cock leaking onto his hip. He’s just as turned on as Mac is, just from watching and listening to him.

“Ok, Jack. Oh shit Jack, please. I’m ready. I’m ready, please. Come on, please.”

Jack chuckles against his neck. “So impatient, man. I told you I’d make you beg.”

Mac smiles at the confidence oozing from his partner and somehow manages to pant out, “Yeah, yeah, you’re god’s gift in bed. Just fuck me already.”

He hears another small snicker and then Jack removes his fingers, dragging a desperate whine from Mac’s throat that he didn’t mean to make.

“Easy darlin’. Don’t you worry, I’ll fill you back up. Just wait one second.”

And then he’s there, nestled between Mac legs, the head of his cock breaching him. They both moan softly as Jack slowly, oh so slowly, pushes forward. When he finally bottoms out, they both still, breathing hard. Jack repositions his arms, sliding them up underneath Mac, turning one hand over to hold his shoulder and gently caressing his face with the other. He leans down and kisses Mac softly, sweetly, unrushed as they begin to rock together.

He always thought that people talking about the difference between having sex and making love were just being poetic. They’re not. He gets it now. This is a whole different level. The pace doesn’t increase, never becomes that frantic race to completion that he has  _ always _ experienced before. This is, by far, the most intimate thing Mac has ever experienced. And it seems to last forever, this gentle movement of their bodies as one, the kiss that doesn’t end. He’s completely lost in sensation, his entire body virtually sings with pleasure.

When his orgasm strikes, it takes him by surprise. The kiss breaks suddenly as his head presses back into the pillow, back arching, his whole body spasms and writhes as his vision whites out. He knows he’s making some kind of sound, but can't bring himself to care what it is. He knows that he’s cuming harder than he’s even cum in his life. And best of all, he knows that Jack is right there with him, filling him up and crying out in his own pleasure.

He has no idea how long it lasts. Wave after wave of pure bliss course through his veins. He gradually becomes aware that Jack is slowly raining soft kisses on his face, his neck, running his nose along his jaw.

“You back with me, hoss?” He sounds as blissed out as Mac feels, though clearly more coherent because all Mac can manage as a response is a breathy “Yeah.”

He feels Jack smile against his neck and the bouncing of a silent laugh that turns into a hum against his ear. “Mmm, I told you I’d do you right.” Another soft laugh is followed by more butterfly kisses.

Mac grins, huffing a silent laugh of his own. “You sure did. You seem awfully proud of yourself.”

Jack pulls back, smiling as he looks at Mac, then shrugs.

Mac laughs again, then sighs contentedly. “Mmm, you  _ should  _ be proud. I’ve never felt this good.” He wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pulls him down for a deep, smoldering kiss.

Jack hums against Mac's mouth before breaking the kiss. “By the way, I’ve loved you for years, too. Didn’t really get a chance to say it before.”

Mac bites his bottom lip. “Man, we really are idiots.”

“Right? We coulda been doin’ this for  _ years _ now, darlin’.”

“Well, at least we can do this for years to come, huh?”

Jack grins. “Damn right.” He leans back in to claim another tender kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are kisses  
> Comments are bliss  
> Tell me what you think of this!


End file.
